Voltz Wars
''"Hello! And welcome to Minecraft Voltz!"'' ''-[[Finbar Marshall-Hawkes|Finbar]], First Words of Season 1 Episode 1'' '''Voltz Wars''' is a series of videos by FnD games. With a total of 4 seasons, 233 episodes, and over 76 hours, the series is the longest-running and most popular series that FnD games has produced. Each of the four seasons is their own unique story arc, although seasons 1 and 2 and seasons 3 and 4 have intertwined events, respectfully. The series, although currently scripted on a macroscopic level, is real gameplay and is not scripted at the level of individual sentences (mostly). Despite the name, it only used the Voltz modpack for a fragment of the first season, with the majority of the first season being on the PlusMulti pack and the second, third, and fourth seasons being on custom modpacks, although to at least some extent the files have been released. Background Voltz Modpack The Voltz modpack an official modpack of the Technic Platform. It is based around the concept of having one single system of energy for "industrial" mods so no adapters are needed for uniting a system utilizing multiple mods. The system (Java library, in implementation) the Voltz modpack uses is called "Universal Electricity". Although it is debatable whether it was intended, Voltz became the ''de-facto ''"war" modpack of the Technic Platform. The chief cause was probably the inclusion of the ICBM mod, which allowed players to create powerful and unique explosives and launch long-range missiles. With the ICBM mod came a mod to add blast-proofing (now apparently removed). Unlike modpacks such as Tekkit, to most players the most entertaining aspect of Voltz was the missiles. Several series on Youtube sprung up, [[Finbar Marshall-Hawkes|Finbar]] and [[David Roberts|David]]'s one of them. Current Use of the Voltz Modpack Ironically, the Voltz modpack is no longer used in Voltz Wars, although many of the mods in it, notably the ICBM mod, are still used. Although relatively easy to install and use, it did not offer such features as efficientRailcraft did it, but it was very slow and was fuel-inefficient. automatic resource collection. Overview Season 1 Finbar and David prepare for war against several other Youtubershttp://youtu.be/s4U-NhQIK2A?t=29s. They build a base and several machines. In the process, they find and raid a mining outpost built apparently built by Oddesy. Someone claiming to be Pyrostasis leaves a trap at FnD's base that detonates several incendiary explosives and one red matter explosive, forcing them to evacuate. Season 1 ended after the two decided to make antimatter and antimatter missiles. They decided to bomb a seemingly abandoned army style barracks and aircraft hanger, which had previously been attacked with Ender explosives, with thermobaric missiles, hypersonic explosives and finally antimatter missiles, marking the end of season 1. Bases: # Under a hill - Discovered and abandoned. # In a volcano - Discovered, raided and abandoned. # In a mountain - Discovered, chicken infestation and accidentally quarried. # In a mountain in a jungle biome - Never discovered Season 2 - 4hr 27min 33sec Season 2 started on a multiplayer server which had a section for Youtubers only and a section for everyone. Finbar and David started a base in the Youtubers only section. They got power armour and some materials, but unfortunately their base was destroyed after only 3 episodes. They didn't bother to rebuild their base and went straight to the portal back to the multiplayer section. They tried to gather materials and build a base, but they became swamped with many of their fans who tried to help out. Bases were built, but none were finished, as fights would break out between fans or they would all be killed by the overpowered rapiers which could bypass even the strongest of power armour. The season ended with their 'No Roof Base' being attacked and the server being accidently deleted after only 13 episodes. Bases: # Mountain base - Blown up, abandoned. # Floating base - Never finished, abandoned. # Hill base ('No Roof Base') - Attacked by traitors with rapiers and eventually abandoned, marked the end of season 2. Season 3 - 48hr 03min 06sec Bases: # Hill base - Blown up by Finbar after the particle accelerator didn't workhttp://youtu.be/fVg5vYuNjh8?t=20m. #Underground warehouse-like base - Abandoned after found by FMB. Nuked after Edd came through FMB's portal. #Second underground warehouse-like base - Destroyed by antimatter by FMB. After a short breakIt should be noted that there is no connection of the seasons 3-4 "storyline" to the previous parts of the series., Finbar and David are contacted by Notch asking them to hunt down terrorists. After receiving there first drop shipment, they fing a refugee they let him join the team and name him Jermaine. After a few episodes the terrorists find them and wreck there base so they locate and destroy theirs. They both leave (after Finbar blows the base up out of rage) and build a new base. After a few episodes of setting up their new base and taking a trip to the moon, they find a strange man, EddHis minecraft username is Edd2012.. After a brief interrogation, they build a torture chamber; however, they do not believe the (correct) information he gives them. Meanwhile, two of Edd's friends, Rob and RichardFunkMasterBlast and Ricochet_, respectively, have been stealing FND's drop shipments, so FND goes to war on them. The two decide to spy on them by David pretending to free Edd then gather intel but before David could get to there base David is shot dead by Edd. FND continue their war with FMB until Edd, while pretending to be back to sanity and supposably helping FMB, destroys their base. It is revealed that he has gone insane, presumaly because of FnD's torture. The 4 of them agree to work together to stop Edd. After their first mission together, the 4 of them [[Voltz Wars S3E77 - The 7 Porkcruxes!|discover]] that Edd has split his soul into 7 [[Porkcrux|parts]] and that [[David]] is the only one who can destroy these parts because he is the Porkborn. The battle was almost lost when Edd used a time machine to kill David's father, thereby throwing the world into chaos sometime in the future before the "real present". However, before he can erase all his enemies from existence, the remaining allience uses his time machine to prevent David's father's death and set things rightThis whole time travel thing, of the same type most time travel stories, makes no logical sense in actuality, as it requires that there be time that the machine cannot traverse, here being the time the videos were released and time within the videos themselves.. After a battle in the city of Korp FMB sent antimatter missiles all over the server and destroying there bad the 2 of them retaliate by nuking FMB. The two of them leave for better lands to find David's secret project rebuild there life's and take revenge. Season 3 had a total of 139 episodes in it. Season 4 After FMB effectively destroys the server with antimatter, FnD moves on to what is presumably a new world, although in-story it is just the same world, just very far awayhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1x-jsl2--U. After a mysterious sighting of unidentified people firing a gun, FnD quickly moves out of their temporary base. David reveals a new base he has been working on that contains his mysterious "secret project" from season 3, which was an effort to create fully-functioning clones of himselfhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PSvGsAcIAQ. Finbar reveals that he was never actually sent by Notch to hunt terrorists and instead lied about it to David because he wanted to kill someonehttp://youtu.be/nAsEGcM3dRo?t=7m50s, although this leaves open the question of who the "terrorists" are, with materials far beyond that of FnD were in the beginning of season 3http://youtu.be/eXmdWy-t_dg?t=7m35s. In their new base, they build machines, [[Voltz Wars S4E10 - Air Assault on FMB!|make airships and raid FMB]], and then [[Voltz Wars S4E11 - Obtaining Obsidian!|make a quarry]]. They have already built a nether portal and went through it to search for Nether brick from a Nether fortress. However, they decided to make Nether brick from smelting netherrack. Regarding the base, the two decided that, instead of making a secret underground base, they'd make a town. They have made a quarry, powered by combustion engines fueled with oil from the adjacent desert. The episode after, the combustion engines unfortunately blew up and their base was discovered and graffitied with a statue of explicit material. They have built a farm far out at sea to grow wheat. David discovered FMB's new base when he saw an oil pump near the sea farm. FMB's new base is a castle on a hill powered by wind turbines. Finbar and David decided to troll FMB by flying FMB's airship high above the base so they would "have to make a dirty pillar up in their nice clean base". David made a lighthouse, large, decorative walls around the base, a port and a drug den for Finbar, in which Finbar has made methamphetamine and testosterone. Bases: # Wooden house - Abandoned after sighting of mysterious strangers # City of Elysium - Current Citations and References